L'assassinat
by lasurvolte
Summary: D'aussi loin que Jasper se souvienne, Monty est là, il a toujours été là. Alors pourquoi les choses se sont-elles passées comme ça ?


**Titre :** L'assassinat

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le)

Fic écrite pour un atelier sur le discord yaoifr ( discord. gg/ g9MejSQ) sur **le prompt :**

 _« Il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis… »_

Écrite également pour un défi sur **ce prompt :** Ton meilleur ami, la personne que tu aimes de chaque fibre de ton être et à qui tu fais entièrement confiance, vient juste de t'assassiné.

* * *

Quand je pense à Monty, je peux remonter à très très loin dans mon enfance. Dans notre enfance, devrais-je dire. Nous n'avons jamais été frère, mais si nous l'avions été, nous n'aurions pas pu être plus proche que nous l'avons été, que nous le sommes encore. Dès que je cherche un souvenir, Monty est dedans, dès que je parle d'une anecdote, je suis quasiment sûr que Monty va être cité. J'ai plus dormi chez lui que chez mes petites amies de passage, il a plus dormi chez moi qu'ailleurs. Un de mes oncles que je ne vois que très rarement nous appelles les siamois, quand il vient nous voir, il dit toujours _« bonjour les siamois »,_ car chaque fois qu'il est là, Monty est là aussi, parce que Monty est toujours là.

Je suis différent des autres, les autres, ils ont une ombre, une seule, avec qui ils doivent faire avec. Une ombre qui n'empêche pas la solitude, une ombre qui est là sans jamais parler, sans jamais totalement disparaître. Moi, j'en ai deux. Celle de tout le monde et Monty. Monty est mon ombre qui parle, qui détruit la solitude, qui est toujours là. Quand j'ai une blague qui vient de naître dans ma tête, il suffit que je me retourne et Monty est là et je peux lui raconter.

C'est réciproque.

Je suis aussi l'ombre de Monty. Je le suis, je le regarde, je ne le quitterai jamais, voilà ce que je me suis toujours dit. Lui et moi, c'est pour toujours, toujours, toujours.

Je me rappelle, par exemple.

Un jour où j'étais malade, Monty a séché les cours pour rester avec moi, le lendemain c'était lui qui était malade et je suis resté avec lui.

Un autre jour, quelqu'un avait insulté Monty, et ce quelqu'un s'est retrouvé avec des limaces dans son sac, mises là par une main innocente (la mienne).

Un autre autre jour, on a joué Roméo et Juliette au lycée. Monty était Roméo, et j'étais Mercutio, et Monty a vraiment pleuré le jour de notre représentation quand j'ai fait semblant d'être mort tué par Tybalt.

Un autre autre autre jour, j'avais volé dans un magasin et c'est Monty qui s'est fait chopper à ma place. Il a refusé de me dénoncer, il a serré les lèvres. Même sous la torture, il n'aurait rien dit. Je me suis dénoncé tout seul pour le protéger, parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit puni à ma place.

Et je pourrais continuer longtemps comme ça.

Notre histoire on l'a en photo, on l'a écrite sur nos cicatrices (celle sur mon genou c'est quand je suis tombée de son scooter en faisant le con, celle sur sa main c'est quand on est monté tous les deux sur le skate et qu'il n'a pas apprécié), on l'a inscrite dans notre âme.

Il est la personne la plus belle que je connaisse. Physiquement comme à l'intérieur, il est gentil, toujours à l'écoute, il est adorable et il ne le sait pas. Mais des fois Monty mord, il mord quand on s'en prend à moi. Et je mords quand on s'en prend à lui.

Mes petites copines ont toute fini par partir, me quitter, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de sortir avec moi, et en même temps un peu avec Monty. Mon meilleur pote est resté célibataire jusque-là, comme si personne n'était assez bien pour l'éloigner de moi le temps d'une relation.

Monty, c'est lui qui reste quand je vomis parce que j'ai trop bu à une soirée.

Monty, c'est lui qui est là quand j'ai un coup de déprime.

Monty, c'est lui qui me fait rire quand je pleure.

Monty, c'est lui qui m'émeut au point de me faire pleurer.

Monty, c'est lui qui m'offre un gâteau au chocolat à chacune de mes ruptures.

Monty, c'est lui pour toujours et à jamais.

Parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami, parce qu'il est mon Timon quand je suis son Pumba, parce que je n'ai jamais pu imaginer ma vie sans lui et que je ne le pourrai sans doute jamais. Parce que tout ça n'aurait aucun sens s'il n'était pas là.

Parce que je l'aime de tout mon être, de toutes les fibres de mon corps, je l'aime avec chaque parcelle de mon âme. Parce que j'ai une confiance indéfectible en lui. Parce que je lui confierais ma vie.

Et d'ailleurs je lui ai confié.

Alors après tout ça, je n'aurai jamais cru que Monty m'assassinerait. Comment aurais-je même pu avoir le début de l'idée qu'il le ferait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tout vole en éclat si facilement ? Est-ce que je l'ai trahis en premier ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut à ce point de lui avoir volé son dernier yaourt chocolat liégeois ? Ne pas savoir, me ronge le corps et l'esprit alors que je meurs, vaincu et assassiné par celui qui a tout partagé dans ma vie.

Même ma mort désormais.

xxx

\- C'est bon, t'a fini ton cinéma ? Soupire Monty.

\- Arrghhhheuuh je meuuuurs, tu m'aaas tué, assassin !

Jasper agonise sur le sol, faisant des bruits de gorge et tirant la langue. Monty lui donne un petit coup avec son pied, et Jasper pousse un dernier grognement et ne bouge plus. Son meilleur ami lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Pas ma faute si je suis plus douée que toi à Streat fighter.

\- Tu as triché, tu m'as chatouillé et t'en a profité pour me tuer ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu aurais dû me laisser gagner ! Grogne Jasper en se relevant. D'ailleurs comment oses-tu même affronter ton meilleur ami ?

\- Tu sais, un grand homme de ma connaissance disait _« Il faut du courage pour affronter ses ennemis mais il en faut encore plus pour affronter ses amis… »_ Et de toute évidence j'ai gagné contre toi mon pote.

\- Tu oses citer Dumbledore ?

\- Oui.

Jasper se redresse, attrape la manette de la console et fixe Monty du coin de l'œil.

\- On refait une partie, tu me dois une revanche. Et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui t'assassinerai.

Monty sourit, prend sa manette et relance le jeu.

\- Tous les coups sont permis, fait Jasper.

\- Okay !

Jasper embrasse la bouche de Monty. Il gagne la partie, et son meilleur ami frôle l'arrêt cardiaque.

Fin.

L'autatrice : quand j'ai vu le prompt, l'idée m'a sauté dessus de ce Jasper qui perd à un jeu de combat et crie à l'assassinat.


End file.
